IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2
Ghostbusters 2 is the second issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume One: The Man from the Mirror, Part 2". Plot Is Mr. Stay Puft finally reforming after the battle with his doppelganger during the Infestation? Is that what's causing the huge PKE uptick in New York? As Winston and Peter take care of the annoying--and familiar--spook haunting the Crendall household, Ray receives a visitor at the firehouse... and this visitor could be what his prophetic dream was trying to warn him about. Comics Continuum Oct. Solicitations Cast Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Jim Silver Idulnas Vigo Bradley Sunderland Wander Hills Children Ellen Gold Gozer Jacquelyn and Zac Gozerian Terror Bear Equipment Proton Pack Proton Pistol (IDW Comics) Particle Thrower Trap Paranormal Containment Research Tank Aura Video-Analyzer P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1a Radio Globuscope Locations Firehouse Queensboro Bridge East River Wander Hills Orphanage Empire State Building Bowling Green Development On June 17th, 2011, A preview of two covers for issue two were also revealed. Proton Charging 6/17/11 On June 14th, 2011, Jones tweeted that Runge submitted his cover for Issue #2 TRexJones 6/14/11 Tweet On July 26th, 2011, Dan Schoening tweeted he finished penciling Issue #2. He also hints it is "full of Ghostbusting, Slime and Kittens!" Dapperpomade 7/26/11 Tweet On July 27th, 2011, IDW Comics reveals the variant cover done by Dan Schoening is titled "We're Ready to Believe You" which is based on the television advertisement from the first film. IDW Comics "IDW's October Solicitations" On August 20th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted he finished his bulk of the work and will do touch ups the next day. TRexJones Tweet 8/20/11 On August 21th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a Ghostbusters invoice as part of work on PCOC but also notes it was in part influenced by one done by Dan Schoening in the comic itself. Ghostbusters Invoice On August 29th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #2 was almost done. Burnham hints "More PCOC, more behind the scenes sketches, more fan art, oh, and a bear of an ending!" erikburnham Tweet 8/29/11 On September 5th, 2011, Erik Burnham teased he sent the team to Queens. erikburnham Tweet 9/5/11 On September 7th, Tristan Jones posted part of his sketch for the second printing's cover. Instagram 9/7/11 On September 8th, Tristan Jones posted another part of his sketch for the second printing's cover. Instagram 9/8/11 On October 9th, 2011, Erik Burnham advertised in Issue #2 fans will "Meet the creepy Ellen Gold! Check out a bear! Learn more about the big bad of the arc!" Burnhamania 10/9/11 On October 10th, 2011, a preview of Issue #2 was released. It contains the three covers, the table of contents, and seven pages of the main story. Issue #2 Preview On October 12th, 2011, Dan Schoening posted a teaser for Issue #2. A Spoonful of Sugar deviation Luis Delgado also posted a teaser and textless versions of page 16 and 17. Ghostbusters 2 haunted house Page 16 textless Page 17 textless On November 9th, 2011, it was announced there will be a second printing for Issue 2. Tristan Jones and Luis Delgado provided new art for the cover, an homage to "Army of Darkness." It will be available on December 21st, 2011. Ghostbusters #2 & #3 Comics Sold Out. Reprints! @ Ghostbusters Fans Ghostbusters News article 11/9/11 Previews Sneak Peek for 12/21/11 Originally Jones was going to use Peter Venkman in the middle with Zuul/Dana Barrett around his leg, but since Dana is off limits in the comics, the idea was scrapped. Ghostbusters 2 Reprint Cover comment On November 10th, 2011, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of the cover for the second printing. Army of Darkness Ghostbusters On November 11th, 2011, Tristan Jones confirmed his cover for the second printing includes the back drop of Vigo's painting, Imps from "Janine's Day Off" poking at Egon's feet, Psychomagnotheric Slime, and the homage to "Army of Darkness." Jones also hinted there are two more cameos hidden on the cover. Ghostbusters Fans post #1 Ghostbusters Fans post #2 Jones later confirmed the Gulper Ghost, Terror Dogs, and Zombie Taxi Driver as the other cameos. Tristan Jones deviantArt 11/10/11 Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 12/26/11 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #2. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *Diamond Order Code is "AUG110320" erikburnham Tweet 8/15/11 *The Diamond Order Code for the second printing is "SEP118149" Diamond listing *Page One **Winston references the Sedgewick Hotel and the team's first case from Ghostbusters *Page Three **To the left of Winston is Room 1221, the same room number at the Sedgewick Hotel occupied by the Spider Witch in Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Page Four **The Paranormal Containment Research Tank is now upstairs, not on the main floor like in Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Peter refers to Egon as Tarzan. **On Egon's clipboard is an excerpt from Leon Zundinger's "Magicians, Martyrs And Madmen" used for research on Vigo in Ghostbusters II. This excerpt is from pages 146-157 and quotes a line spoken by Necksa, Lord of the Undines, in "The Devil in the Deep" *Page Five **Peter mentions the Chicken/Egg Paradox. Apparently, Egon's opinion is Egg/Chicken. **Part of the Vigo painting appears to the side of Jim Silver. **Silver mentions the Stay Puft Marshmallow Corporation, who worked with The Real Ghostbusters in "Sticky Business" and he also wears a Stay Puft tie pin. **Silver also mentions Gozer and specifically outs Ray as the Selector of its Destructor Form. *Page Seven **Winston mentions not going back to birthday party appearances, as he last did in Ghostbusters II **Winston mentions Louis Tully and his time in law school, brought up in Ghostbusters II *Page Eight **Janine's invoice references Wilhelm von Homburg who played Vigo in Ghostbusters II **Ecto-1a zooms past Axel Foley, star of the Beverly Hills Cop franchise and portrayed by Eddie Murphy who was the original choice for Winston Zeddemore on Ghostbusters. **Luis Delgado's #15 Easter egg is located on Axel's car's license plate. The letters on the license plate, "LAD", corresponds to Delgado's initials (LAD=Luis Antonio Delgado). Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/19/12 *Page Nine **Peter mentions the World of Gozer exhibit held by the Natural History Museum in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **There is a Twinkie on the dashboard of Ecto-1a, referencing Egon's metaphor in Ghostbusters. **In the opposite lane is the Highway Haunter from Kenner's Haunted Vehicles line *Page Ten **Standing behind Silver is Gorgar, human form, from "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" **To the right of Gorgar is Silk Hatton from the Ghostbusters Sega video game **The father and daughter are artist Dan Schoening and his daughter Paige. **The daughter is holding a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. *Page Eleven **Silver shoves Geoff Adams, of the Ghostbusters of British Columbia, aside. **The bear is based on the Charging Bull in Bowling Green Park near Wall Street. *Page Twelve **Bradley Sunderland's T-shirt references Malachi from "Play Them Ragtime Boos" *Page Thirteen **Egon mentions the Amityville House of the Amityville Horror, circa 1977. **A head of a Bog Hound, seen in "The Scaring of the Green." is mounted inside the house. **The portraits feature working designs of Ellen Gold. *Page Fifteen **The Wandering Hill children behave like the Echoes in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page Sixteen **Ray uses a Globuscope from Ghostbusters II **Between Ray and Egon is a cake, the Phantom Craftwork from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The chalkboard references Chef Sargossa from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The chalkboard references Hotel de Gustav, from where the Gustav's Self-Service Tray originates in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **The chalkboard references the recipe for Chickenbane Soup used in "Poultrygeist" **"ROSEBUD" is imprinted on an oven to the left of Egon. This is in reference to the ghost of Charles Foster Hearse in "Ghostbuster of the Year" *Page Seventeen **A Werechicken from "Poultrygeist" is behind Egon. *Page Nineteen **Zac mentions the Statue of Liberty, which was animated in Ghostbusters II. **The Headless Horseman from "The Headless Motorcyclist" is on the street **Baby Egon from "Three Men and an Egon" is in the stroller near the bronze bear statue. **Cyrus Spengler from "Cry Uncle" watches Jacquelyn and Zac **Baby Egon now holds a Giga meter from Ghostbusters II **The Pallo Mansion ghosts from "Look Homeward, Ray" are behind baby Egon. **Zac's backpack reads Miskatonic University, a college visited in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" and "The Hole in the Wall Gang" *Page Twenty **Although the series is set in the 90s, the camera has a SD Card. *Page Twenty Three **Egon mentions the Tardis Effect from the Doctor Who franchise *A copy of Cover A appears in both the "Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective" in the Ghostbusters disc special features and the "Time Is But A Window: Ghostbusters II and Beyond" in the Ghostbusters II special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) at the 5:04 and 12:05 marks respectively. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Peter refers to encountering Ellen before. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Peter alludes to Ellen seeing a psychiatrist. This was revealed in Issue #2's PCOC file. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 3, by the oven is a Were-Chicken exactly like in Volume 1 Issue #2. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 2, the chalkboard references Chef Sargossa, Hotel de Gustav, and Chickenbane Soup exactly like in Volume 1 Issue #2. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIDWOngoingIssue2Textless.jpg|Teaser GhostbustersIssueTwoOngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue2CoverBOngoingIDWComics.jpg|Cover B, Abbey Road GhostbustersIssueTwoOngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI, "We're Ready to Believe You" GhostbustersIssueTwoOngoingSecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing GhostbustersIssueTwoOngoingTableOfContents.jpg|Index Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue2UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough GBVol1Part2ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents